Marcus Kane
}}Marcus Kane is the wealthy leader of the Kane Family and head of many businesses as well as being one of the figureheads to a major tournament. Appearance Pre-timeskip, Marcus appears to be a very slender man with long, crimson hair and green eyes. His face was burned red from a childhood incident, and his fingernails are long and slimmer than usual. He wears a grey suit jacket with a white undershirt, black tie, and suit pants with black, shiny shoes. On the pocket of the jacket is the family ensigma, outilned in white. He wears a gold ring with a purple gem fashioned into it. Post-timeskip, Marcus had his face lifted to erase the burn marks on his face. He appears to be balding at the top of his head, but still has white locks flowing down the edge of his head. He now has a scar on his left eye, and it is unknown on how he got it. He wears a black trench coat, beige undershirt, black pants, and black sneakers. His family ensigma is on the back of the neck of his jacket while he still has his ring. Personality Both pre-timeskip and post-timeskip, Marcus has always had malicious intentions. He is a very sly man and many people have called him a "snake". this may be due to the fact that Marcus knows how to get his way by finding loopholes in contracts, changing the rules to suit his needs, and creating new policies if the rules cannot be changed. He uses his clients words against him, usually putting them at a disadvantage in situations and conflicts. He is usually smiling deviously, knowing full well that everything is going his way, and plotting his next big business move. He rarely gets angry and rarely snaps. He is an incredibly calm person, always thinks ahead and is quick to make up his mind. He is incredibly selfish and greedy, making sure profits always go to him first; he rarely thinks of his employees or his family (excluding his wife). History Marcus was extremely wealthy as a child. He lived with his younger brother, Charlie, parents, grandmother, and various servants. Mr. Kane was a highly strict person and constantly demanded perfection, and while Charlie rebelled, Marcus obeyed their father's every word. They were punished severely if they even put their forks a centimeter out of place at the dinnertable. Marcus, did see however that his father was becoming insane. He began to notice this at the age of 12, when he and his brother were to be shipped out to the Odawara Confederacy and join their navy (his father was once friends with the king of the island). Charlie, as usual, refused to go, and for once, Marcus did as well. They were both shipped off anyway, and when they returned at roughly age 21, Marcus murdered his father in his sleep. The blame was put on Charlie (who swore revenge on Marcus afterwards), and Marcus fled to pursue business opportunities. He invested in a company called OPAL (Which turned out to be a propaganda organziation in disguise). It stood for Operation: Protect Assimilate and Liberate). Marcus saw that the company was a mining company, mining what appeared to be Heart Lacrima. He invested in the company and saw to any details concerning business deals. Magic and Abilities *'Ring Magic': *'Human Subordination': *'Arc of Embodiment': *'Emotion Magic': Relationships *'Charlie Kane': Neither Marcus or Charlie have seen each other in the best terms and after the death of their father this relationship was flushed away completely and have not seen each other since that event *'Schultz Humperdink': Although the exact relationship between the two is unknown it's speculated that Marcus not only had a hand in hiring him to OPAL he may have also personally tasked him with infiltrating a magic guild. Trivia *Marcus Kane shares a similar appearance to Calypso from the Twisted Metal franchise. **His pre-timeskip appearance is that of his form in Twisted Metal 2 and post-timeskip is from Twisted Metal: Head-On. *Marcus shares the first and last name with the driver of Roadkill in the Twisted Metal Franchise, as well as, the driver of Sweet Tooth in later games. Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kane Family Category:Hawa11anGam3r Category:Ring Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage